Mirai
by cherri-girl52
Summary: Future time. The gang are older and have been reunited for the first time. Their past is revealed, along with the reason for Yumi and Ulrich's break up, and Sissy is here, along with a new XANA to spoil everything. UY AJ
1. Years later

Mirai- Story from the future

Yumi pushed a long strand of her dark hair, over her shoulder. She was really bored. She shifted the documents from one hand to another. She hated paper-work. She looked around, trying to come up with a sort of distraction, to keep her away from the dreaded work. She thought back to when she graduated from high school. She had left all her friends behind. But that was years ago. Since then, she had gone to Japan, her home-country, to carry on her studies of the martial arts. It was what she had wanted to do, then. But her interests lay somewhere else. She had left Japan, and gone back to uni, there to study in law school, to be a lawyer.

She fingered her pen. Why had she decided to be a lawyer? She didn't know. She had just decided, somewhat impulsively. She did like her job, just not the paper-work, which actually, took up quite a bit of her job.

The phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She picked it up, grateful for a distraction. 'Moshi moshi?' she said.

'Huh? Yumi, is that you?'

The voice sounded familiar. Who was it? She had heard it before. Then it clicked. How could she forget?

'Jeremie?'

'Phew. I had thought that I had hacked into the wrong number. Hello Yumi, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you?'

'Fine, you?'

'I'm well. It didn't take me long to hack into your files, to find each of your numbers, though I was scared that the computer may have done an error.'

'What? Other numbers? Which other people?'

'Odd and Ulrich of course!'

'Odd?….Ulrich? wow. Why? We haven't seen, or spoken to each other in ages, not since we graduated.'

'I know, I just had an idea, what if we had a mini reunion, between us, and we could go down to the lab, into Lyoko, just like old times?'

'Jeremie, You deleted Lyoko, remember?'

'Actually, no. I found it yesterday, in an old folder. It looks like I only deleted X.A.N.A. Funny, eh?'

'Yeah, funny. Well, when do we meet up?'

'Next week. Meet on Monday about 12 o'clock, outside the school.'

'Wow, Jeremie, you've really planned this!'

'I know, I deserve a break from this job. I invited Aelita, that is if she wanted to come. I'm sure she won't.' Jeremie sniffed down the phone. 'Well, I've got to go, I need to pack, before mi flight to France, it's in a day, you know, and I need to pack all of my computer equipment. Bye, Yumi.'

'Bye, Jeremie, See you on Monday.' She hung up. 'Woah.' Was all she could say. Was she ready to see Ulrich again? Would he bring Sissy? Would Aelita come? All these questions swam round her head.

Well, despite all these things, she was ready to go anyway. She needed a break from the paper-work, even though she hadn't even started it.

She smiled and got up. It was time to go shopping.

Odd lay on his couch. Kiwi, his old dog sat on his lap. He had had Kiwi for years now, and the poor dog was now a qualified doggie OAP. Odd smiled at that.

His small apartment was a mess. He couldn't bother to clean up, he would do it later, but with him, later meant never. If things got so messy, he would just ignore it, or call in a maid for the day. No, he had not grown up a bit, since he had left high school. He was still the lazy-pig Odd, who had a stomach the size of Europe. He laughed. He had just got a phone call from Jeremie. Of course he would go. He had just lost another job, and a break was what he needed.

It wasn't that he was bad at his jobs, he just seemed to repel his bosses. They did not like his laziness, or his lack of motivation, except for his great motivation for food of course. And strangely, after all of his food-consumption, he did not put on an ounce of weight. Not that he cared of course.

He got up, and fetched a piece of pizza from the fridge, and began to chew. Kiwi stared at it longingly.

'Nuh uh, you're on a diet, remember? It's what the doctor said.'

The old dog stalked off, apparently in a mood with his owner. Odd chuckled. Well, more food for him then!

Ulrich Stern placed his hands behind his head. Reunion, huh? He'd have to ask Sissy. Would she want to come? After all, she DID find out about Lyoko, but then, she was never really a part of the gang.

But, she'd whine if he went without her. Would Yumi be there? What would he say? Was he ready himself to see her? He didn't know. But he would still come. He hadn't seen Odd for a very long time. He wondered how he'd been. And Jeremie. Their conversation had been brief, so he had been unable to talk to Jeremie properly.

'Hi, Ullyrickie!' Sissy walked into the room, using her pet name for him, loudly, and sat on his lap. 'Guess what happened today, Ully!'

Ulrich sighed inwardly. He would have to ask her soon, he just hoped his fiancée won't screw it up.

There you go, hope ya liked it.

Ooohhh! What happened between Yumi and Ulrich all those years back? Will Sissy come, and FIANCEE? What? Stay tuned! And please review! This is my first Code Lyoko Fic, so I wanna know if I did ok…

Cherri-girl52


	2. Arrive

Sorry it had taken soo long to post this chapter, but I've been really busy, but here ya are, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Monday arrived, and Jeremie was already waiting outside the entrance to the sewers, which led to the lab.

Yumi raked her fingers through her hair, and went over to him. 'Jeremie, hi.' She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

'Wow Yumi!' he said, 'You look great, you've grown your hair, and your wearing less of the um.. black.'

'Yeah, but it still is a favourite colour of mine,' she smiled.

'ahh yes..' Jeremie smiled, pushing his glasses back up his nose. They shared a bit of small talk until Odd came.

Jeremie had nearly fallen over in shock when he saw Odd, who, besides being on-time for the first time in his life, had not changed in appearance what so ever.

'Hi guys!' He yelled, grabbing them both into a bear hug.

'Um.. hey, odd!' Were their muffled replies. He laughed, finally letting them go, and standing back to look at them.

'Hey Yumi! Looking fine!' he said, looking her up and down, 'Can I have your number?' he joked

She laughed, remembering Odd's nature. 'You too! Looking great!'

He looked at Jeremie, 'Yeah, the nerdy look has done well for you!'

Jeremie blushed, embarrassed. 'Am, am, I a, a nerd?' he asked, mostly to himself.

'Yes Jeremie,' Yumi said, laughing, 'A right computer nerd! But you don't dress like one, you look fine.' She said rolling her eyes.

They leaned against trees, listening to all of Odd's tall tales about living in the city, even though Yumi lived there as well, but in a different place.

They sat there, laughing for ages, and reminiscing, until they heard a noise in he trees, and suddenly, Aelita stepped into view. They all said hi, except Jeremie. He stood up, facing her. 'I didn't think you would come.' His voice went stiff.

'Well, I'm here aren't I?'

'Did you bring your little reporter friends?'

'No, not this time'

He turned away, out of the conversation. There was some uneasy talk between the other three, but even Odd didn't know what to say.

Yumi nodded her head, everyone had an excuse, as to why the mood had changed when Aelita came.

In high school, Jeremie had finally found a way to materialise Aelita, so, that day they had all crowded round the lab to see her. When she came out, she had been normal, but then, once in the outside world, she attracted the attention of nearby reporters, and delighted in telling the world the story of her life in the virtual world, exposing Jeremie, Ulrich,Odd, and herself.

They had managed to save themselves from the press, but they had lost their friendship with Aelita, as she went off to join the 'popular group' at school.

It had broken Jeremie's heart. He had acted weirdly for weeks, after the 'Computerised Caper' as the press had named it. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone, until Odd, Ulrich and herself, had gotten him over it. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't as happy as he was, as he had no mission to achieve. It had been accomplished, and now it was just a pile of rubbish.

Yumi thought he still hadn't fully gotten over her, even now, as Aelita was now a top celebrity, whose life is constantly being updated on the weekly papers. She was a regular Paris Hilton, just without the large inheritance, but the magic life story.

Yumi shook her head, to clear her thoughts. Jeremie had wandered off a bit, and Odd was digging the tip of his trainer into the ground. Aelita had settled herself onto a nearby tree, and was leaning against it, casually.

They all looked up, when they heard the noise of a high-pitched conversation. A one-sided conversation. Odd smiled 'Well look who it is!'

A minute later, Ulrich and Sissy appeared, Sissy still complaining about her brand new shoes and how they were getting dirty. Odd ran over to Ulrich! 'Hey! What took you so long, huh?'

Ulrich groaned. 'Sissy needed more time to do her make-up.' He rolled his eyes, and Odd did the same. They laughed. Jeremie came over to join them, whilst Sissy went over to chat to Aelita.

Yumi stood there, on her own, refusing to join either conversation. No way would she willingly speak to Sissy, and also, she wasn't quite ready to face Ulrich either.

Jeremie turned to her 'Yumi? What's the matter, come and join us!' she turned away. 'No thanks.' Jeremie's brow wrinkled in confusion, but Odd knew.

He went over to her, and rested his arm on her shoulder. 'Yumi…' he started.

She turned to him, 'What? Huh? You know why I won't go there, so don't try and make me!'

'Woah, Yumi, you haven't changed a bit. Still hot tempered, I mean, um…. Yeah, what I was going to say is, I understand….. you don't have to talk to. This is a reunion, I don't want to spoil it. You talk to Ulrich when you're ready, but remember, this is two-sided, so he'll talk to you when he's ready.'

'Him? Ready? Ofcourse he is. He's probably soo happy now. He's got tonnes of cash, thanks to Sissy, and he's going to get married next month, of course he's ready, he doesn't miss me a bit!'

'That's not true. I'm still his best friend, I know what you don't. He still hurts too. He isn't as happy as you think. You both hurt each other, you know, and I won't get involved, but you two WILL sort this out, I know you will. Now….. lets get down to the lab! I can't wait to go virtual again!'

Yumi couldn't help but smile at this, and allowed herself to be led underground by her friend, to be followed by everyone else.

There! You like it? Well, next time, they will be getting ready to go to Lyoko, so be warned, there WILL be a fight. Don't know how big, but yeah, a disagreement will come…… But, I won't give any more details, you'll have to read, to find out!

Please review! I need feedback! Just go over to the lovely little box, and click 'submit review'! thnx!


	3. Why?

Sorry it's been so long to update, but, I've been really busy, and I have two other stories to update, but don't worry, I'll try to be quicker next time…

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters in this story!

Yumi and Odd rushed through the passageways of the sewers, on their old skateboards, zooming and laughing like little children. "I suppose you do this stuff all the time, Odd!" Yumi shouted over the racket they were making.

"Yeah, sorta! I do have a skateboard, and I do do weird things, yeah, but this is way more fun, since, I'm doing it with you!"

She laughed, and they zoomed off, away from the others, who had decided to walk it. Odd looked behind him. He had seen the look on Ulrich's face. He had wanted to skate after them, but Odd knew that Sissy wouldn't allow him too. It made him angry. Sissy had Ulrich wrapped around her little finger, and Ulrich was too depressed to care.

He sighed, and continued on his way. Ulrich and Yumi were right for one another, and he would make sure, that he would get them both together, somehow. But in just one day? How was that possible?

They reached the lab, and swung down to the ground. Yumi didn't care about doing all this, she deserved to let loose for a day. She was wearing, a long, black gypsy skirt, which, didn't stop her from skate-boarding, running, and swinging, in the least. She wore a dark brown strappy top over it, and black shoes. She had black and brown bangles on her arms, and a silver anklet. Her hair was down, just past her shoulders, and she had heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Yeah, she had changed her appearance, but… it made a change from the suits that she wore everyday to work.

They waited patiently by the lift, for the others to arrive. "You know, Ulrich really looks down, doesn't he?" Odd said, looking sideways at Yumi, to see her reaction at the mention of his name.

"Of course, he's getting married to Sissy, who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah, I know, poor him…"

"Well it's his decision, I mean, why are we even talking about him anyway?"

"Because he's our friend."

"He's YOUR fiend, not mine, hmph!" she turned away.

Odd laughed. "You really haven't changed a bit, Yumi"

She smiled, knowing he was right; she still had a short temper…

The others caught up, and they all squeezed into the lift. Yumi and Ulrich were standing next to each other. They both turned away, and stared at different parts of the wall.

They reached the lab, and each spent a minute or two remembering, at when they went here all the time, all except Sissy, who studied her nails, not caring at all.

Once they had finished, they all gathered around Jeremie, who was sitting at the computer. He brought up files, and other things onto the screen. "Oh yes, you all need to redesign your clothes for Lyoko, they were wiped out, and also, they wouldn't fit you anyway, now that you've grown" he smiled. "So I think, Yumi and Odd can go first in designing, since they got here first, then Ulrich and Sissy, then Aelita.

"Wait! Just because Yumi and Odd skated here like little children, doesn't mean they should go first!" Sissy yelled. "I am a model, I deserve to go first!"

Yumi stared at her. "Why would you go at all anyway, you only went into Lyoko once, and that was it, and that was only because, us three couldn't get there in time, and you were the only one there. You were really bad, anyway!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were, you were killed immediately. Aelita had to do it herself!"

"So? I'm a model, not a virtu-freak! No offence, Aelita,"

"You were supposed to save the world, not twirl in your outfit, and stare at your nails!"

"I don't care! Some girls like the way they look, some, like me, are blessed with beauty, unlike some people," she stared at Yumi.

Yumi fumed.

"That's enough, okay, there's no need to fight," Ulrich said.

"Keep out of it!" both of them shouted.

"Yeah Ulrich, you're not a part of this, so, back off!"

"Hey! Don't speak to my Ulrichy like that! He's mine you know,"

"Shut up Sissy, I still don't see what he sees in you. He never liked you in school, I don't know what's changed."

"You did!" Ulrich said, directly to Yumi.

"I changed? Yeah, right Ulrich!"

She walked off.

"You left me remember!" he called after her.

Jeremie followed her, his laptop in his hand. "Come on Yumi, you don't have to design it here, you can design it up there, he pointed upwards, indicating that she go to the virtualisation chambers. Odd came up to them. "I'll come too, that way, we'll both be done quicker."

The two headed off, into the lift, with the laptop. Yumi leaned against the walls of the elevator.

"She's such a… a tart!" she called out, still angry.

"That's kinda harsh, Yumi,"

"I don't care, she is. She loves to announce to the world, every thing that happens in her's and Ulrich's relationship!"

"True, but, she's Sissy. You know? But I know Ulrich doesn't like it, you know how he is, he likes to keep to himself, and now, everyone knows him."

They got out of the lift, and into the room. Yumi smiled. This was bringing back so many memories! They sat on the floor, and began designing their costumes.

Once they had finished, they went down, to the rest of the group. "Good! You two are done?"

They nodded.

"I've done everyone else's on this computer, so now, I'll load your costumes from here, to here," he said, pointing to the laptop, then to the computer. Once he had done, he motioned for them to come round.

"Well, since there are only three chambers, only three of you can go at a time. So, I think Aelita should go, since she lived here, and Sissy, because she has been pestering me to let her do so, and……. Um….I'm not sure about the third person.."

Sensing a great opportunity for Yumi and Ulrich to talk, Odd put his hand up, "I'll go! I'll go! Yeah?"

"Okay, Odd, aswell. So, Yumi and Ulrich will stay behind, then, they can explore Lyoko too, afterwards."

"But!" Both Sissy and Yumi shouted.

Odd signalled to Jeremie, not to change his mind. Jeremie got the message. "No, no, it's only fair, Sissy, you asked to go first, and so you will."

"But I wanted to go with Ulrich!"

"You see him everyday, now, go! To the chambers, and get ready to be virtualised."

The three went off, to the lift, leaving Yumi, and Ulrich behind, with Jeremie.

A few minutes later, they heard Jeremie go,

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Odd, scanner Sissy. Transfer Aelita, transfer Odd, transfer Sissy."

"Virtualisation! Wow, I haven't said that in years!"

Ulrich turned to Yumi, but she turned away. She got up, and sat down further away, leaning against the wall. Ulrich sighed, and put his head in his hands. Why did he take Sissy with him? She spoiled everything. Well, he didn't have a choice, she would have come anyway.

He looked at Yumi. She looked beautiful. More beautiful than when he had last seen her, but her eyes were closed, as she rested her head against the wall. Her face was scrunched up, she looked annoyed. _She has a headache, I can tell,_ he thought to himself. He went over to her, pulling out a bottle of Neurofen, from his pocket.

"Here," he said, handing her one. "For your headache." She looked at, him and took the tablet. "Thanks. I needed it." She smiled briefly, before getting up to get some water.

_Well, atleast she smiled at me. She hasn't done that in a long time…_

He looked at the ceiling, wondering where his life went wrong, Yeah; it was when she left for Japan. Then things got so complicated. Everything went weird. Their relationship shattered, and it left Ulrich heartbroken. All he had was Sissy, and she was fine with that, so, giving up, he let himself be controlled by her. He was ashamed of himself. He could have moved on, but Yumi was the only good thing that had happened to him. All that had changed, then, and he regretted every single moment of that part of his life…...

What a cruel place to finish! Just when you are about to find out something about their past! And what about that anyway? What happened all those years ago? Well, keep reading, and reviewing! Please give me your thoughts on the story, what you like, and such, and even what you don't like. Please review!


End file.
